Perspectives Shifting
by carnival-cafe
Summary: The youkai activity has fluctuated in the Miyagi Prefecture recently and the exorcists have no idea why. Heading the investigation, Kuroo Tetsurou and his partner in crime, a bakeneko named Kenma Kozuma are sent to gather information and uncover the mystery behind the strange occurrences. While on the job, they meet a cast of characters, most notably Karasuno highs volleyball team.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in this story they belong respectfully to Haruichi Furudate.

 **Warning:** Themes of shounen-ai/yaoi/homosexual relationships and whatever, you know all that good stuff, fluffy and also some mild OOC-ness… and timeskip's… If any of this bothers you then you have the option of not reading.

 **Music:** "Passage" by Miyano Mamoru

X

X

Stupid Kuroo for his brash personality and moving them to the Miyagi prefecture for work. Stupid Kuroo for being inconsiderate of how he'd feel being far away from the conveniences of Tokyo and shame on himself for allowing the modern society to spoil him rotten, Kenma thought to himself with a heavy sigh.

It was unfair. And even worse was practically having to do the grunt of Kuroo's dirty work while he was off working at his new job since living off their savings for the assignment they were given was out of the question. At least according to Kuroo that is. With Kuroo's plans for another source of income (next to his occupation as an exorcist), it left Kenma with a lot of time on his hands during the day, for the most part. The joy of having their apartment to himself and playing video games for hours on end sounded heavenly but at the same time, he was also expected to do his share of their investigation while his master was away.

And so the moment Kuroo headed out for his new job, Kenma slipped away with a mission to survey their surrounding area. Padding around town in his feline form, it allowed Kenma to move freely without having to interact with anyone whatsoever. Children especially were his main concerns and upon seeing them, even from a considerable distance made Kenma high tail it out of sight and into the nearest bush to hide.

Kids are so mean, Kenma thought, lying in wait until they were finally gone. When he poked his head out from the brush, golden eyes looking around carefully, he hopped out and shook the leaves from his fur before proceeding forward.

Although the town wasn't as vast and deep as Tokyo, it was still a gold mine full of nooks and crannies for a creature his size. Not including the surrounding woodlands, the area had quite a bit to offer and in Kenma's opinion was the perfect place for youkai who wanted to stick close to home in the forest while still having access to the human side. He still couldn't determine the youkai population though (not including the small fry he'd already seen flittering about), and while he was disgruntled by that, he knew there was still time. It was going to be their longest assignment yet from Director Nekomata after all and as Kuroo always said, why rush?

After spending a few hours going up and down alleys, browsing the neighborhoods and charting out as much of the town as possible, Kenma was just about ready to drop from the exhaustion. Boy did his stamina suck, he groaned internally, finally settling himself down outside of a convenient store.

Yawning widely, Kenma began to shake his head vigorously, hoping the movement would help in waking him up, if only a little, however even that didn't seem to work and he sighed again. Lying flat down on his belly, he watched cars and people pass him by. The locals were hardly bothered by his presence. Most were nice enough to leave him alone but when a group of elementary school boys came out from the store after eying him earlier before going inside, Kenma instantly regretted not leaving as soon as he saw them now that they had him trapped within a circle.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty…"

"We're not going to hurt you."

"Just hold still okay."

"The bullets won't kill him will it?"

"It's just a toy bb gun, the most it can do is blind him in the eyeball."

"That's if you aim it there."

Kenma looked around frantically for an opening but escaping was proving to be impossible the more the human circle around him shrank. He could change into his larger form if he wanted but without Kuroo's permission and the fact that he was out in the open made it completely out of the question if he didn't want to face the consequences. Releasing a threatening yowl at the human in front of him, Kenma felt a hand graze his bottom from behind him and he instantly hissed from the contact. Whirling around, his tail stood up, fur standing at all ends and he immediately swiped an open paw at the perpetrator, his claws glinting.

"That's one mad pussy cat!" One of them laughed.

There were so many of them, Kenma thought. He didn't know which kid to pounce on first. Still making spitting noises, it was just his bad luck that one of them managed to successfully capture him by the scruff of his neck.

"Gotcha!"

Once in their clutches, Kenma braced himself as one of them aimed the toy gun at him.

"Hey, let that cat go you brats!" A voice cried, making Kenma's desperate struggle to get free stop suddenly at his rescuer's arrival.

The first thing Kenma saw was a shock of bright orange hair and glaring brown eyes. Much to his disappointment though, his savior came in the form of a rather small teenager, if not barely a foot or two taller than his assailants. It was quite the sad sight if he were to be honest.

Thankfully, he wasn't alone and a bald, yet taller looking young male ended up joining him. "Oi, you brats better put the cat down in ten seconds or else I'll eat you up alive!"

And that seemed to do the trick because no sooner did the baldy show up; the kids dropped him and ran screaming. Disoriented from being released from their clutches so suddenly, Kenma shifted in place, doing his best not to fall forward face first. In front of him, the smaller teen finally approached him, kneeling down before cradling him gently in his arms.

The teen grinned widely down at Kenma. "You're safe now kitty!" He said, reaching a hand out to stroke the side of his face gently.

Kenma instantly moved into the hand, purring comfortably as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the other's touch. It was certainly unexpected but definitely not unwelcomed.

"Looks like he doesn't have a collar!" The other teen said. "Think he's a stray?"

"If he is, I wouldn't mind keeping him!" The shorter one replied. "What do you say? Do you want to come home with me?!" He asked excitedly, his smile so bright and warm that Kenma couldn't help himself from meowing softly in response. "I'll take that as a yes!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Perspectives Shifting**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in this story they belong respectfully to Haruichi Furudate.

 **Warning:** Themes of shounen-ai/yaoi/homosexual relationships and whatever, you know all that good stuff, fluffy and also some mild OOC-ness… and timeskip's… If any of this bothers you then you have the option of not reading.

 **Music:** "Mr. Cool" by J-MAN

X

X

"Yo, my name is Kuroo Tetsurou and for this term I'll be your new literature teacher. I hope we get along well!"

Kei couldn't help but stare at the school's new instructor with narrowed eyes. Was it right to feel insulted? Because he sure as heck was baffled by Kuroo sensei's display. Actually, how in the world did he manage to get hired in the first place? If this was the principle's way of trying to give the school something fresh, he definitely failed in that category. If anything, he was degrading their school's reputation. Minus the swooning girls in the classroom, it was easy to see which male student was awestruck or envious of the amount of attention their new teacher was receiving.

Kei heard a classmate whisper behind him to a friend. "Twenty bucks says he's going to bang a student later this term."

"You're on."

Without meaning to, Kei snorted at the conversation and he shifted his gaze off towards the window so as not to look suspicious. However, he wasn't quick enough in hiding his amusement and to his surprise found himself coming face to face with Kuroo in no time.

"Do you find something funny, Tsukishima-kun?" Kuroo asked, his hands pressed atop of his desk surface.

Seeing as Kuroo was getting up into his personal space, it irked Kei greatly and his narrowed eyes intensified as a result. As much as he wanted to share a few biting words, the fact that all eyes were on him and the new teacher was another thing that annoyed Kei to a large extent. Faking a smile, as sad as it was came easily to Kei and so he grinned, widely (almost mockingly) if only to dispel some of the intimidating air he'd created.

"Forgive me Kuroo sensei, I just couldn't help but notice how popular you'd gotten in such a short time."

"Oh, ho, ho?" Kuroo grinned down at him, leaning towards Kei ever so slightly. "Well I'm quite flattered by the attention if I do say so myself and speaking of which, I will be wanting your eyes on me soon enough since class is about ready to start for the day, Tsukishma."

The silvery glint that shown in Kuroo's smoldering dark eyes made Kei's heart pound suddenly and his breath hitched at the double meaning behind his words.

No way…

Nodding his head stiffly, Kuroo gave Kei one last grin of satisfaction before turning his back to him and returning to the front of the room. When Kuroo was finally a considerable distance away from him, it was then that Kei inhaled sharply, the oxygen finally filling his lungs and sending a rush to his brain. Kei hadn't even noticed that he'd stopped breathing for a moment and it shocked him significantly.

As Kei sat there, doing his best to control his suddenly erratic breathing, he detected the scent of strong incense and it tickled his nose in a rather annoying way. It wasn't the typical store bought incenses either, the more his mind pondered on it and looking back at the front of the class, his eyes fell on Kuroo once more. It took a great amount of concentration but Kei mentally trailed the scent, starting from his desk and following it until his gaze landed right back on Kuroo again. The older man seemed to notice his wandering stare this time, observing him closely now and when their eyes met, Kei stiffened up instantly.

Kei hadn't considered the notion before—not in a long time at least but as his thoughts swirled around the idea, he couldn't help but find himself becoming distressed now. Acting as normal as possible, he nearly breathed out a sigh of relief when class was finally dismissed for lunch. Kei took his time, not wanting to rush and as he left the room with the second wave of students out the door, he couldn't help but feel as if he was being watched suddenly.

 _Don't turn around_ , he told himself, _ignore it_!

"Tsukki, are you alright?" Yamaguchi asked, coming up next to him. The freckled faced teen hadn't said anything beforehand but now that they were outside of the classroom, he noticed immediately how quickly his friend's demeanor had changed.

"I'm just peachy." Kei tried not to growl. "I have some important matters to discuss with Daichi so eat lunch without me."

"Alright then." Yamaguchi replied, stopping in his tracks to turn the other way. "Whatever is bothering you must be serious if that's the case."

Kei nodded before taking his leave. "Very, now if you'll excuse me I need to make a call."

Hiding out behind the school and double checking that there was absolutely no one within ear shot of him, Kei pulled out his cell phone and pressed the speed dial. On the third ring, Daichi picked up the line and Kei rejoiced inside as a result.

"Kei?" Daichi's voice sounded surprised and Kei didn't blame him for reacting in such a way. "What's up? You don't normally call at this hour."

Taking a deep breath, Kei looked around the area again before speaking low into the phone. "Daichi, I think we have a problem on our hands."

"What do you mean?"

Kei could imagine Daichi's expression on the other end. It wasn't very hard to do and he pictured the way the older male's brow would furrow, how he easily got down to business and became serious at the right moment. It was probably what he liked best about Daichi, the man never beat around the bush. "I don't do things based on instinct alone, you know that better than anyone but for some reason, I get the sense that the literature teacher that's just been hired—he may very well be an undercover exorcist."


	3. Chapter 3

**Perspectives Shifting**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in this story they belong respectfully to Haruichi Furudate.

 **Warning:** Themes of shounen-ai/yaoi/homosexual relationships and whatever, you know all that good stuff, fluffy and also some mild OOC-ness… and timeskip's… If any of this bothers you then you have the option of not reading.

 **Music:** "Saikai no Hi Made Tabibito ni Narou" by Hitomi Kuroishi (Become a traveler until the day of the reunion)

X

X

Hinata was grinning from ear to ear as he talked animatedly. "Our house is huge! You'll definitely love the space kitty!"

Next to him, the baldy, whom Kenma came to know as Tanaka sighed exasperatedly in contrast to his companion's enthusiasm. "Hinata, you can't just bring home strays!" He groaned disapprovingly.

Hinata though, turned to the taller male with a pout, clearly displeased and Kenma gave him a blank look as well. "Oh come on, Suga won't mind!"

"But Daichi and the others might…" Tanaka countered.

"He'll just stay with me in my room, no harm done, right?" Hinata asked, looking down at Kenma.

The bakeneko meowed in response and began to purr in agreement. This in turn brought a smile to the teen's face and he cradled Kenma closely before nuzzling their cheeks together tenderly. Kuroo was always tamed when it came to giving Kenma affection which was completely fine to the bakeneko since he wasn't the cuddly type either. But for some reason, Hinata struck something deep within Kenma, a feeling so strong in fact that he'd never once felt so smitten before in his entire life. It was strange and yet Kenma couldn't help but find himself embracing the new feeling regardless.

Speaking of Kuroo, the guy could handle living without him for a few days; he was a human adult after all. Besides that, being with his partner twenty-four seven became exhausting after a while and Kenma needed some time to himself, he concluded. This was going to be a vacation—a vacation where he was going to get drunk on Hinata's attention and Kenma meowed happily at the thought.  
Eventually, the group arrived in front of a large gate and when Kenma turned to survey his new surroundings, his eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets once he realized the sheer size of Hinata's home. It was a large mansion—a traditional Japanese one at that! Suddenly, dread began to set in for some reason or another and as Kenma stiffened from the growing anxiety, he finally noticed a group of crows staring down at him from the rooftops.

Mewling nervously, Kenma turned this way and that in Hinata's arms, wiggling his body around until he could push his face deep into the crook of the teen's elbow. It was a rather pitiful display on his part but so long as he could hide his face from the curious gaze of the crowd of black birds, Kenma couldn't bring himself to care at that moment.

"Huh? Kitty, are you alright?"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Tanaka exclaimed suddenly, pointing an accusing finger up at the group of crows. "It's rude to stare so quit gawking at our new house guest!"

The crows cawed back at Tanaka, flipping their wings as they huddled closer amongst themselves. They didn't move from their perch though and thus the group continued to stare down at the three.  
"Man, they're like paparazzi's sometimes…"

Hinata chuckled, stroking Kenma behind the ear. "It's not like they can help it though."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Tanaka waved dismissively.

Letting themselves in through the gate, Kenma suddenly felt his fur begin to stand up on end once they entered the property. Lifting his head up from his hiding place, Kenma couldn't help himself from looking around the yard frantically, trying to pinpoint the source of the oppressing aura that was pushing down on him. It was crazy and even more so that he hadn't sensed it from the outside. There must have been a barrier masking the strong presence.

At that moment, Hinata stopped walking as he sensed Kenma's obvious discomfort. "Oi, what's wrong?" He asked, gently jostling the feline in his arms.

"Huh?" Tanaka too stopped walking, looking over his shoulder at the younger teen. "Something the matter?"

"It's the cat." Hinata replied, frowning. "He's getting really uppity for some reason.

Tanaka simply crossed his arms. "He probably senses Daichi and the others. Animals are sensitive to youkai unlike humans, y'know."

"Really? I suppose you're right."

It was then that Tanaka's words struck a chord in Kenma. Youkai? Turning to look up at the bald male, his tail flickered around wildly. Now it makes sense, Kenma thought to himself. Pointing his gaze back straight up at the crows, he came to the realization that the mission at hand was only just beginning to unfold.

With his feline eyes staring, unblinking at the flock, the crows gradually became restless and cawed louder than before. Ignoring them though, Hinata proceeded to take Kenma inside without a care as he followed excitedly behind Tanaka. With the group out of sight, having retreated into the manor, the crows began to make noise amongst themselves, ruffling their feathers and flickering their gazes around the area. Finally, one crow leaped off from their perch, flipping its wings as it flew around to the other side of the building. Finding the second story window open, the crow flew inside, inviting itself in and cawed loudly for the inhabitant's attention.

"Chizuru, what brings you in here?" Suga asked, holding his arm out for the crow to perch on.

The crow, Chizuru, landed easily on the outstretched limb, turning his head and leaning close to the man. He cooed affectionately in greeting and Suga in turn stroked his feathers to calm him down as he cawed quietly. Worried now, Suga turned and frowned at his partner, the younger man rubbing the sides of his temple.

"Daichi, Chizuru has informed me that we have an intruder, or rather Hinata unknowingly brought one home." Suga said, still petting Chizuru.

"That's ironic because I got off the phone a few hours ago with Kei." Daichi replied. "He has a strong suspension that there is an exorcist amongst the school staff—a new teacher to be more specific."

"Do you think these two occurrences maybe connected somehow?"

"It's possible."

"Then what shall we do?" Suga asked worriedly, all the while Chizuru moved from his arm to perch on his shoulder instead.

"First thing's first is to greet our guest." Daichi grinned, sitting up from their bed. "They maybe able to give us some answers and if not, then it's one less problem to deal with once we sort it out of course!"

Suga couldn't help but find himself smirking at the other's reaction. "If that's your plan of action, I'd better step in and do the interrogation first, ne?"  
Daichi stood up from the bed now, his brows furrowing. "Huh? But why?"

It was then that Suga walked over to him, reaching up to poke at his cheek. "Because, knowing you, you'll probably strike fear in our guest too soon and we don't want that." He explained. "In the meantime, if there is an exorcist snooping around at the school—what'll the boys do? They'll be in danger…"

"Which is why Kei is going to look into it." Daichi sighed, crossing his arms. "I'll inform the others tonight but because the suspect is one of Kei's teacher's, he has a much higher chance of gathering information as well as being in danger himself." He added, the worry evident in his voice. "Luckily, Yamaguchi is in the same class as him so he should be able to keep Kei out of trouble, if only a little."

"Even so, I'm worried and I know you are too..." Suga said, his brown eyes staring sadly out towards the window where the open sky was turning red. "Daichi, I don't want to have to pull them out of school if it does come down to them being discovered…"

The look Suga wore pulled at Daichi's heartstrings and made his chest throb. He understood his partner's pain—the boys were like their children and after years of hard work, pushing and encouragement, they'd all finally found a place where they could settle down in peace with the humans as well as feel a sense of belonging. Suga knew and Daichi too couldn't bear to take that away from them so suddenly.

Coming up from behind, Daichi wrapped his arms around the older male's waist and embraced him tightly, back to chest. Yuu, stunned by the sudden movement, cawed once before making a beeline straight out of the room through the window, leaving the two lovers behind. With the third wheel gone, Suga settled back, laying his head against Daichi's shoulder. "I know you feel apprehensive right now but we'll figure something out. We just need to wait it out a little and if luck is on our side, the danger will pass."

"And what if it doesn't?" Suga asked, closing his eyes.

Daichi kissed the side of his face. "Don't say that. If it comes down to it, I'll confront the exorcist myself and maybe then we can come to an agreement."

Hearing those words, Suga whipped around, his hands instantly reaching out to clutch at the front of Daichi's yukata. "Are you crazy!?"

"Possibly, however if it does come down to it—as the head of the Karasuno Clan, I'll do whatever it takes to protect our family." Daichi explained, placing his hands on top of Suga's as he brought them up to his lips and kissed each knuckle gently. All the while Suga felt his body tremble as memories from the past began to fill his head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Perspectives Shifting**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in this story they belong respectfully to Haruichi Furudate.

 **Warning:** Themes of shounen-ai/yaoi/homosexual relationships and whatever, you know all that good stuff, fluffy and also some mild OOC-ness… and timeskip's… If any of this bothers you then you have the option of not reading.

 **Music:** "Mitsumete Itai" by Hitomi Kuroishi (Want Stared)

 **Day 1 The Setting Sun**

X

X

Kageyama's eye twitched at the sight in front of him. Having come downstairs from his bedroom, he entered the living room space only to discover his housemate laughing gleefully as he dangled a piece of string in front of a white and orange spotted cat. The feline pawed at the long object and when Hinata yanked it away and began waving it wildly in the air, zig zagging it around and around, the creature jumped for it and gave chase.

Where the fuck did it even come from?

Why was it here?

And where was his convenient store food?!

"That isn't meat buns…" He growled lowly, clenching his fists tightly. "How is that flea bag more important than bringing back food?!"

The entire room then turned towards Kageyama, most of the inhabitants blinking in question at his fuming appearance. Hinata on the other hand, whipped his head around and he glared up at the taller teen as he too began to seethe. "Hey! He isn't a flea bag!" He exclaimed, gathering up the cat and holding him protectively. "And you don't have to yell either lame-o Kageyama! Your food is in the kitchen waiting for you, overbearing highness."

"Huh?! You want to say that again?!"

"You guys don't fight!"

Nishinoya snickered loudly. "Yell any louder and Daichi will come brawling in here like a storm!" He began to laugh.

Next to Nishinoya, Asahi turned, looking slightly offended if not fearful from the thought of Daichi coming in to witness the commotion about to erupt.

"Noya-san, don't jinx it or it might just happen!" Tanaka hissed.

"But it's not us getting in trouble though."

"That may be true however we're still the oldest and it's our responsibility to look after the younger boys." Ennoshita pointed out, his brow furrowing at Nishinoya in particular.

"Oi! What is with all the yelling going on!?" Daichi's voice boomed throughout the whole building.

Quite literally everyone froze in fear, Kenma included. Not long after, a stomping was heard followed by a pair of scrambling feet.

"Daichi, just wait a moment I'm sure they've come to a compromise!"

"Hardly!"

"But—"

"Alright, what's going on here!?" Daichi exclaimed the moment he appeared in the room.

Immediately, Hinata pointed an accusing finger up at Kageyama and he in turn pointed back down at Hinata whilst everyone else just pointed towards the two of them. Daichi, set his gaze upon the pair and with Kenma caught in the middle, he again turned tail and hid his face against the crook of Hinata's elbow to avoid Daichi's angered gaze.

"You two again?!"

"Stupid Kageyama started it!"

"Like hell!" He spat. "You're the one who brought that thing back!"

"Quit complaining just because I didn't hand you your food like a servant, your majesty!"

"Hinata I'm going to kill you!"

"That's enough!" Daichi's roared at the top of his lungs and for a moment, Kenma could have sworn that the entire manor had shaken from the force.

It was then that Sugawara stepped in only to sock Daichi in the gut with a tightly clenched fist. His partner doubled over as a result from the impact and everyone around them visibly winced from the sight with drawn out groans of pity. After all, no one was brave enough to take on their leader as nonchalantly as Sugawara was.

Now that he had everyone's undivided attention, Sugawara clapped his hands together in front of him and grinned widely. "Alright, everyone settle down!" He exclaimed, still smiling.

Despite the argument that had transpired, Sugawara's presence made the room glow, sending the dark cloud away. And Kenma, the poor bakeneko had no idea who he was more afraid of—Daichi or Sugawara.

"Hinata, Kageyama…" Sugawara turned his gaze towards them in a scolding manner. "Apologize to each other and then to everyone else in the room—its only right since you both disturbed the entire house with your argument."

"H—hai…" They both replied, swallowing thickly with nervousness.

"I—I'm s—sorry!" Kageyama sputtered first.

Hinata didn't like the forcefulness of Kageyama's apology. It made his frown deepen and although he was reluctant, the look Sugawara wore frightened Hinata more than anything at that moment. Swallowing his pride, Hinata held the feline closely, as if seeking moral support and with a sigh he opened his mouth to reply. "Fine, I'm sorry too, your majesty…" He said, looking away quickly as Kageyama instantly shot him a glare. "I'm sorry, everyone!"

Before Kageyama could explode again, Sugawara placed himself in between the two teens, his grin still wide as ever. "Is everyone here and accounted for?" He asked, looking around the room.

"Actually, Tsukishima's isn't here." Ennoshita commented.

It didn't surprise Sugawara however and he nodded his head. "He's probably over at Yamaguchi's studying." He replied, looking between Hinata and Kageyama. "Which is something I'm not seeing you two doing."

Hinata froze while Kageyama visibly shrunk away.

"Speaking of which, midterms will be coming up, I heard…" Daichi added, recovered from Sugawara's punch for the most part. Having managed to sit himself down on the tatami mat comfortably, he rubbed his stomach gently, grumbling quietly at how sore it was now, no thanks to his partner.

At this point, Tanaka and Nishinoya stiffened as well, looking down guiltily while Daichi sighed.

X

X

The rest of the evening continued on with the same banter amongst the group, Kenma observed. They were like a murder of crows. And speaking of which, the black birds outside didn't seem to want to leave him in peace as they stared at him from the windows, which was how Kenma found himself sticking to Hinata like glue. He was safer in the teen's company. At least, as safe as he could get considering the glare Kageyama sent his way as well as the careful eye Sugawara had on him. Knowing that he had their attention left Kenma rather uncomfortable but Hinata was good at distracting him with pieces of meat taken from his dinner plate.

Kenma hadn't considered it beforehand, but he should have seen it coming after supper when the word bath was mentioned afterwards.

"Hinata, when it's your turn, don't forget to take neko-san with you and clean him thoroughly." Sugawara chimed. "I don't want him to dirty your bedsheets since I'm certain you'll be taking him to bed with you." He added, sipping his tea quietly.

Next to Sugawara, Daichi appeared to be snickering; all the while Kenma looked up at Hinata with frantic eyes.

Hinata didn't seem to notice his reaction though and made a sound in understanding. "Oh, you're right!" He said loudly before lifting Kenma up and holding him above his head. "I hope you're not the type that hates water."

Kenma however, whined in reply as he made a disgruntled face. "Meow…"

He did his very best not to put up a fight. Struggle he did, but it was a hopeless effort as Hinata scrubbed him down from head to tail and even between the toes of his paws. By the time Hinata toweled Kenma down and then proceeded to bathe himself; his fur was radiant and sparkling. Even Sugawara gave him an impressive whistle when he padded out of the bathroom beside Hinata which made Kenma feel embarrassed from the new attention.

"He didn't cause any trouble did he?"

"Hardly, but I'm not going to complain about it!" Hinata grinned, gripping the towel around his neck.

It was then that Kei appeared from out of nowhere, startling both Hinata and Kenma. "Seems like you took your sweet time, huh?" He asked, carrying his own towel and a set of clothes.

"You came back late so I don't see why you should complain about not getting the bath first!" The shorter teen exclaimed.

Unfortunately for Hinata, Kei was far from interested in him and instead looked down at Kenma, his calculating eyes boring into the feline. Kenma no sooner stiffened from the blonde's gaze, arching his back as he began to hiss at him suddenly. The animosity was literally dripping off of Kei and he didn't bother hiding his hostility either as his stare turned into a menacing glare.

"Huh? Kitty, what's wrong?" Hinata questioned, kneeling down to Kenma's level.

Despite Hinata's presence though, Kenma's instincts were screaming that Kei was a dangerous threat. And ignoring the matter was out of the question as his damp fur stood on end.

Kei was hardly intimidated by the feline at his feet. Instead, his mouth curled into a knowing smirk. "How about showing us your true colors, bakeneko-san?"

Hinata whipped his head towards Kei. "Bakeneko?"

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" Kei replied flatly.

"That's enough fighting out of you two." Sugawara retorted before looking down at Kenma with an expectant gaze. "As for you, I'd appreciate it if you showed us your true form—we won't hurt you, I promise however, one wrong move and I'm certain you won't leave this place unharmed."

The threat hidden behind Sugawara's words sent shivers up Kenma's spine. However, the older male's words still rang true despite it. Kenma was essentially trapped in enemy territory. Looking up at Hinata, the teen gave him a worried look and that was enough to persuade Kenma that unlike the rest of the house, he didn't mean him any harm.

With a reluctant sigh, Kenma closed his eyes and gradually his feline form began to grow and take shape. As he stood up on his hind legs, his fur began to recede, transforming into a flowing white yukata that hung loosely around his frame. Although Kenma now appeared in his human form, his cat ears and tail remained, the latter of which swished nervously back and forth. Beside him, Hinata was speechless, his brown eyes wide and glowing as he stared up at him.

' _Ah, I'm taller than him_.' Kenma thought as Hinata began to stand up straight, and for a moment he felt his heart flutter.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Sugawara smiled. "Now, how about we move out of the hallway?"

"Wait! I'm coming too!" Hinata cried, moving to step in front of Kenma protectively.

Kei clicked his tongue. "That isn't necessary."

"Yes it is! I'm the one that brought him home so it's my responsibility to protect him, especially from the likes of you, Tsukishima!" Hinata glared before sticking his tongue out.

"Hurry along please." Sugawara ushered the group towards Kei's room with a heavy sigh. "Children these days…" He muttered under his breath.

Following silently, Kenma was surrounded front and back by Kei and Sugawara respectfully. Hinata on the other hand, walked beside him, eying him curiously up and down. His ears flickered and when their eyes met for a split second, he was swift to look away.

"So, you were a bakeneko all this time, huh?" Hinata asked to which Kenma nodded his head.

Watching Kei open the door to his bedroom, the blond stepped into the space first; making room for Kenma to move in next after him but the feline youkai was stopped by a gentle tug at his sleeve. Seeing that it was Hinata himself, he was rather surprised by the teen's next words.

"Do you mind telling me your name then?" Hinata asked, looking unsure in the way he fidgeted slightly however the look of determination he wore told him otherwise.

Unable to control himself, Kenma no sooner found himself becoming a blushing mess and looking away he covered the lower half of his mouth with his free hand.

Ahead of the pair, Kei complained quietly, heading towards his desk where he could sit in a chair and wait. Sugawara on the other hand, chuckled softly but he continued to try to persuade the two to enter the room without delay, which they did with Hinata grumbling quietly.

Without asking, Kenma sat himself down in the middle of the room, sitting there quietly followed by Hinata and Sugawara. Looking down at the ground, he released a shaky sigh, feeling the teen so close to him. "It's Kenma, Kenma Kozume…" He finally answered—his voice soft as he kept his eyes trained on the floorboards and nothing else.

Although Kenma couldn't see Hinata's face, he felt the other's emotions radiating off of him. It was bright and warm—reminding him of the sun and despite the urge to look, he remained stubborn but smiled nonetheless as he heard Hinata's voice chime excitedly next to him.

"It's nice to meet you, Kenma!" Hinata exclaimed happily without missing a beat, effectively making Kenma's heart pound even harder in his chest.


End file.
